Evil on Heart
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Ya, kini Shikamaru menyadari bahwa dalam setiap hati manusia terdapat setan yang berdiam. "Kupikir… Jika setannya seperti kau, aku akan membiarkan diriku semakin terjerumus dalam dosa." / 'Aku akan membiarkan setan merasukiku jika itu berarti aku akan terus mengikatmu di sisiku.' / for FID#4 / Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4...


**Evil on Heart**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Evil on Heart © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

Warning : Shounen-ai/yaoi, (very) OOC, mature, lemon, rape, violence, threesome, typo(s).

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** © Fujodanshi

|\_/|  
(^_^)

**Fict for FID #4**

Happy FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY…

|\_/|  
(^_^)

When the jealousy getting worst and fulfill your heart

You can call evil inside of your heart

But… It is you… Not the otherself of yours

You are an evil… Evil is love…

And you… love him…

|\_/|  
(^_^)

Memang… Tak ada yang lebih baik dari kedamaian. Begitu tenang, tentram dan aman. Seolah peperangan yang lalu hanya bagaikan mimpi yang sekadar singgah ketika bunga malam bermekaran. Namun semua itu tetaplah nyata dan memang kenyataan. Walaupun terasa bagai angin lalu yang berhembus, aroma kesedihan serta luka masihlah terasa. Membawa tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke bumi untuk orang tercinta yang telah pergi. Dan kesedihan pun memudar membawa senyuman. Karena itulah perpisahan terbaik untuk mereka yang tak lagi hidup.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh sang Ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha. Dia mengajarkan pada orang-orang untuk belajar menerima kehilangan orang-orang yang disayangi dan tetap tersenyum. Karena dia tahu, mereka yang telah pergi meninggalkan kita di dunia ini tidak mati dengan sia-sia tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa. Hal itu membuatnya disegani oleh banyak orang.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto kini bukanlah lagi seorang biang onar yang suka mencari perhatian seperti semasa kecilnya. Dia kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang disegani dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimana pun dia berada. Sifat berisik dan cerianya memang tak pernah hilang, namun itu menjadi poin lebih yang ada pada dirinya setelah menjadi Hokage termuda di Konoha mengalahkan Ayahnya dulu diumurnya yang ke 17.

Sosoknya yang dulu selalu dihina kini dipuja oleh banyak orang. Karena dialah sang pahlawan.

|\_/|  
(^_^)

Dengan langkah cepat sang Hokage berjalan di antara lorong gedung Hokage menuju tempat tujuannya. Langkahnya yang lebar serta cepat membuat surai pirang dan jubah Hokage miliknya berkibar dengan lembut. Di belakangnya seorang Jounin yang biasanya berekspresi malas kini menampakkan wajah seriusnya sambil mengikuti sang Hokage. Rambut hitamnya yang selalu dikuncir tinggi tak ayal juga melambai seiring langkahnya yang mengikuti. Ya, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang Hokage serta Nara Shikamaru sang ajudannya.

**Brak.**

Dengan sedikit kasar Hokage muda kita membuka pintu ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Di sana terlihat beberapa orang yang telah duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja panjang di tengah ruangan. Para tetua Konoha, beberapa Jounin senior, bahkan Tsunade yang telah turun dari jababatan Hokage-nya juga hadir di sana yang tentu saja ditemani oleh tangan-tangan kepercayaannya, yaitu Shizune serta Sakura.

Dengan penuh wibawa Naruto duduk di kursinya dan disusul dengan Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya. Mata beriris biru cerah itu memandang ke semua orang yang hadir di sana satu per satu. Dan matanya berhenti tepat di depannya. Memandang sosok seorang pemuda _stoic_ yang dirantai serta dijaga oleh dua orang Anbu di sisi kanan-kirinya. Dia pun menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan-"

"Aku tahu," potong Naruto cepat.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu kembali diam. Tak ada yang berani angkat bicara. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Kecuali pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi, dia memandang ke arah pemuda yang terantai di sana.

"Aku tetap pada keputusanku. Aku tidak setuju jika dia dihukum mati."

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto," geram salah satu tetua. "Kau tahu sendiri statusnya sebagai seorang _missing-nin_. Dan dia pernah berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Dia berbahaya!" bentaknya.

Naruto melirik ke arah tetua itu dengan tenang.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto santai.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola mata kelamnya seraya mendengus kecil. Begitu pun dengan Tsunade.

"'Lalu' katamu?! Apa kau tidak mengerti berbahayanya dia bagi Konoha, _huh_?!"

Naruto mendengus.

"Itu hanya persepsimu saja. Lagi pula bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia hanya 'pernah' berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha? Yang berarti dia sudah tidak berniat lagi kan?"

"Kau…"

"Jangan karena kini kau seorang Hokage, lantas kau bisa bersikap seenaknya, Naruto."

Iris Naruto memandang ke arah tetua lainnya. Diam dia memandang tetua itu. Tak lama sebuah senyuman tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu posisiku."

"Karena itu-"

"Karena itu aku bicara seperti ini bukan tanpa ada alasan," ucapnya yang kini berwajah serius.

"Jangan membuat alasan."

"Alasan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah kalian juga menggunakan sebuah alasan dan bersikeras untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke dihukum mati?"

Para tetua itu terdiam dengan ekspresi geram di wajahnya. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya lalu dia menghela nafas.

"Dengar, kalaupun Sasuke memang berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha, tentunya dia sudah melakukannya sejak lama. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri ditangkap oleh Anbu Konoha lalu dipenjara selama beberapa bulan di penjara bawah tanah tanpa pemberontakan. Cukup masuk akal, bukan?" ujar Naruto.

Para tetua yang protes itu hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang ke arah Naruto dengan tajam. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Tsunade hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin hal itu?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Naruto menjawabnya. Dia memandang ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri dijaga oleh Anbu di hadapannya. Bibir itu menyeringai hingga membuat pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis tipis semakin menampakkan tanda lahirnya.

"Hanya aku yang bisa menyamai kekuatannya," ucapnya.

Sasuke yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus. Para tetua itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah luar ruangan.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi para Anbu akan tetap mengawasi gerak-geriknya."

Naruto menoleh sekilas ke arah tetua itu lalu kembali memandang ke arah Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

"Hn," dengus Sasuke acuh.

"Baiklah," seru Naruto ceria.

Tsunade, Shizune, serta Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya. Begitu para tetua itu telah pergi dan juga beberapa Jounin senior mengikutinya, mereka segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto memerintahkan para Anbu untuk melepaskan rantai yang mengunci gerakan sang Uchiha.

"Selamat atas kebebasanmu, Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn."

"Hei, masa hanya seperti itu saja tanggapanmu? Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, tahu. Setidaknya ucapkan 'terima kasih' padaku," dengus Naruto kesal.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, _Dobe_."

"Grrrrhh… Dasar Teme! Kau ingin kuhajar, ya?" geram Naruto dengan mimik wajah yang lucu.

"Hn."

"Teeemmeeee…!"

"Sudah cukup! Kalian ini tidak bisa ya, jika tidak bertengkar?" lerai Sakura.

"Tidak!" jawab mereka kompak.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Tapi tak lama dia tersenyum lembut ke arah keduanya.

"Dasar, kalian ini tidak pernah bisa berubah rupanya. Tapi aku senang karena kini kita bisa berkumpul lagi."

"Sakura-chan…"

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura pada lantai yang dipijaknya. Sedikit lebih sepertinya rasa bersalah merasuki relung hatinya. Pemuda _stoic_ itu memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Hokage-sama, sudah saatnya kita pergi."

Semua mata kini tertuju pada pemuda dari klan Nara yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ekspresi wajahnya memang malas tapi aura yang dikeluarkannya begitu serius. Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto mengedikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, semuanya. Oh ya, akan kubalas kau nanti, Teme," ancamnya tak serius pada Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Shikamaru menunggu Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya lalu mengikuti Hokage muda itu. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan rapat itu, iris kelam miliknya memandang ke arah pemuda dari klan Uchiha di sana. Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya melihat hal itu. Pandangan itu…

|\_/|  
(^_^)

Naruto terus berjalan di antara lorong dengan Shikamaru yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Tak ada yang bicara di antaranya, hingga dengan tiba-tiba Shikamaru menarik tangan tan sang Hokage muda lalu menjepitnya di antara tubuhnya dengan dinding. Naruto yang sedikit terkejut langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Shikamaru yang menatapnya serius. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Shikamaru sudah mengklaim bibir si pirang dengan rakus.

"Hmph… Nghh…" erangnya tertahan.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan pemuda di depannya yang dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan paksa. Kedua tangan tan miliknya mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai si jenius yang pemalas di seluruh Konoha ini. Namun entah kenapa Shikamaru malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda keturunan Uzumaki itu. Dan berakhir dengan menyerahnya usaha yang dilakukan Naruto lalu beralih untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Shikamaru.

Tak berapa lama Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Kelopak mata Naruto yang setengah terbuka menangkap kilatan ganjil yang terpancar dari pemuda jenius di hadapannya ini. Apa itu?

"Shika… Kau…" lirihnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Mendokusei…" dengus Shikamaru sambil mengecup leher Naruto perlahan.

"Tu-tunggu… Apa yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti ini, Shika?" cegah Naruto seraya mendorong pundak Shikamaru agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh dari ini.

"Apa hal seperti itu masih harus kujawab? Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Naruto," suara Shikamaru terdengar rendah dan memandang tepat ke dalam iris biru Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto bengong sesaat melihatnya. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama hingga akhirnya terdengar dengusan geli yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Tawa kecil menggoda terdengar di telinga Shikamaru seolah mengejeknya.

"Humph… Hehehehe… Jadi kau cemburu?"

**Twitch.**

Oke, rasanya baru kali ini Shikamaru ingin menunjukkan urat kekesalannya dengan jelas. Dia ingin sekali mencubit bibir yang tengah mengeluarkan tawa ejek –menurutnya- tanpa ampun. Namun yang dilakukannya justru memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda pirang itu dan membuatnya berkonsentrasi hanya padanya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga bisa saling merasakan nafas hangat yang keluar dari pemuda di depannya.

"Jangan menertawakan kekesalanku, Naru."

Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan memandang pemuda jenius itu sambil tersenyum. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tertawa, _Dear_? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu cemburu hingga seperti ini," ujar Naruto sambil mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

"Bukan salahku sepenuhnya jika cemburu pada dirinya yang mendapat pembelaan darimu hari ini tepat di depan mataku."

"Hmm… Kata-kata yang manis sekali, _Dear_," ucap Naruto sambil menggesekkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda yang memeluknya sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan ringan. "Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu, bukan? Si Teme itu pasti sudah menghancurkan desa ini jika dia mau, namun sampai sekarang dia tidak melakukannya. Jadi kuanggap dia memang tidak berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha lagi."

"Mungkin saja niatnya sudah berubah dari menghancurkan Konoha menjadi menghancurkan apa yang kumiliki saat ini."

Naruto terpaku memandang kekasihnya. Selama beberapa saat dia tidak berkedip.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?"

"Aku tahu dari caranya memandangmu, Naru. Dia menginginkanmu."

Sang Hokage muda itu tersentak mendengarnya. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya saat itu tidak luput dari pengamatan si pemuda jenius. Lalu secara perlahan Shikamaru mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga si pemuda pirang yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Dan… Aku masih ingat bahwa dulu kau pernah menyukainya. Benar 'kan, Naru?"

Shikamaru bisa merasakan tangan tan yang berada di dadanya itu meremas kuat jaket jounin miliknya. Pemuda Nara itu melirik tajam kekasihnya dan dia langsung menyerang leher jenjang berwarna tan milik Naruto. Membuat sang kekasih dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang terdengar seksi. Dan berlanjut membuat Shikamaru semakin ingin melakukan lebih lagi. Antara sadar atau tidak, dia menggigit leher tan itu begitu keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Aaakh…" jeritan nikmat keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dan dia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan. Dengan cepat didorongnya tubuh Shikamaru sekuat tenaga hingga punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding lorong di belakangnya.

"Ukh… Naru…" erangnya.

Namun dilihatnya reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya. Naruto memegang lehernya sebelah kiri dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas lengan kirinya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Dan ekspresinya tampak begitu syok dengan wajah yang memerah. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru terpaku di tempatnya.

"Na-Naru…"

"Shika… Ma-maaf… aku tidak… khh…"

Dengan perlahan Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kekasihnya. Belum sempat dia menyentuhnya, tubuh ramping itu telah berkelit dari jangkauannya.

"A-aku… aku harus kembali ke ruanganku…" lirihnya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan pemuda jenius itu sendiri di lorong.

Sementara Shikamaru masih terpaku di tempatnya melihat tubuh sang Hokage yang semakin menjauh darinya. Dengan penuh kekesalan dia memukul dinding yang ada di sampingnya hingga hancur.

"Khh… Chikuso…" geramnya penuh amarah.

Ekspresi itu, baru kali ini Shikamaru melihat ekspresi syok Naruto karena hal ini. Tanpa sadar dia telah bertindak terlalu jauh pada pemuda pirang itu. Padahal dia tahu bahwa Naruto memang belum siap untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Terbukti setiap Shikamaru bertindak lebih jauh, si pirang berisik itu langsung menghentikannya dan memberikan cengiran gugup menandakan dia ingin menghentikannya sampai disitu. Dan Shikamaru mengerti. Tapi, karena sesaat tadi dia dibutakan oleh perasaan cemburu, tanpa sadar dia hampir melewati batasnya. Entah kenapa kejeniusannya jadi tak berguna disaat-saat seperti ini.

|\_/|  
(^_^)

Tanpa disadarinya terasa kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya dan dengan segera Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya si pemuda _stoic_ yang menjadi pemicu rasa cemburunya tengah berjalan santai menghampirinya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke tak menyahutinya. Lalu dia berhenti tepat di hadapan pemuda jenius itu.

"Hn. Sudah berapa lama kalian memiliki hubungan seperti itu?"

Shikamaru memandang sinis pada Sasuke.

"_Mendokusei_… Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hn."

Keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya. Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat. Tepat sebelum Shikamaru melangkah menjauh, terdengar kekehan geli dari arah belakangnya.

"Khukhukhukhu…"

Pemuda jenius dari klan Nara itu menoleh. Melihat tubuh si pemuda Uchiha yang tertawa menyebalkan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Dia mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah aneh yang diperlihatkan oleh si pemilik Sharingan. Dan berlanjut untuk meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Heh… Ternyata kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Naruto."

Langkahnya terhenti, namun dia tidak menolehkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda stoic itu menyeringai di belakang punggungnya.

"Jadi… kalian belum pernah sampai melakukan seks, bukan?"

Dengan perlahan Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Dia tidak perduli walaupun pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu sangat kuat dan bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Tapi jika hal ini sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto, kekasihnya, dia tidak bisa diam saja. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Tampaknya aku benar," ucapnya penuh seringaian licik.

"Apa maumu?"

Bisa dilihatnya seringaian yang dimiliki pemuda berkulit porselen itu semakin mengembang. Dapat dirasakan pula aura saling mengintimidasi keluar dari dua pemuda jenius di Konoha ini. Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Kau menyadari bahwa aku menginginkannya, bukan?"

Shikamaru tak menjawabnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu jika pandangan yang terpancar dari iris bermata oniks di depannya ini ketika melihat kekasihnya adalah tatapan ganas yang sangat menginginkan Naruto untuk menjadi miliknya. Lelaki mana yang tidak cemburu jika kekasihnya diperhatikan seperti itu oleh orang lain? Perasaan yang merepotkan, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkannya.

"Alasanku kembali ke desa ini hanya karena dia," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar namun dengan tatapan yang dalam. "Jika dia tidak ada… apalagi yang tersisa dariku?"

Shikamaru terdiam menatapnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu, Uchiha."

Sasuke mendengus sambil menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Mengenai hal itu… kenapa kita tidak tanyakan langsung saja pada si _Dobe_ itu?" tawar Sasuke. "Jika dia memilih salah satu dari kita, maka yang lainnya harus menyerah. Bagaimana?"

"_Mendokusei_. Aku tidak akan terjebak dengan akal licikmu."

Dengan itu Shikamaru berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali… Padahal kau bisa mengetahui sisi lain Naruto yang selama ini selalu menolak sentuhanmu."

Seolah tak mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Shikamaru tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan sosoknya sudah menghilang dari balik tikungan sepanjang lorong ini. Menyisakan Sasuke seorang diri yang diam memandangnya dengan seringaian yang terus terkembang. Setelah ini pasti akan menarik.

|\_/|  
(^_^)

Di dalam toilet pria yang sepi, Naruto berdiri di depan cermin sambil memandang bayangan dirinya. Dia meraba leher kirinya yang tadi terluka karena perlakuan Shikamaru padanya. Lukanya sudah menutup walaupun masih sedikit membekas di sana. Dia menghela nafas dengan berat. Tangan kirinya memegang lehernya. Perlahan dapat dilihat bahwa tubuhnya gemetaran. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Jika kau mengetahui diriku yang sesungguhnya… apa yang akan kau lakukan… _Dear_…" desahnya.

**Cklek.**

Terdengar pintu toilet yang terbuka dari luar. Dengan cepat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang memasuki toilet dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Teme?"

"Aku tahu kau memang _'Dobe'_, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa kebodohanmu sudah stadium akhir," ucap Sasuke sarkastik sambil menghela nafas.

"Eeeeekkhhh… Apa maksudmu, Teme?!" pekik Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah," dengusnya. Dia berjalan ke salah satu bilik toilet, lalu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Tak bisakah mereka membiarkanku ketika sedang berada di tempat seperti ini? Lakukan sesuatu, _Dobe_."

"Eh?"

Naruto sempat bengong sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengerti maksud dari Sasuke.

"Kalian, pergilah. Biar aku yang mengawasi si Teme ini," perintahnya pada Anbu yang menyembunyikan diri. Setelah dirasanya tak ada lagi kehadiran para Anbu itu, Sasuke kembali melakukan kegiatannya.

"Kudengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke setelah keluar dari bilik toilet.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu pandangannya berubah tajam menatap ke arah rivalnya. Sasuke yang mengerti arti pandangan itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tipis.

"Begitu…" ujarnya sambil menutup mata. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dari banyak orang, ya? Mengenai hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru… maupun denganku dulu."

"Jangan mengungkit hal yang sudah lalu, Sasuke."

Dapat didengar jelas terkandung sedikit geraman dari kalimat Naruto tadi. Tatapan serta auranya berubah. Tapi hal ini justru semakin membuat seringaian Sasuke mengembang. Perlahan dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkan dia menyentuhmu seperti yang pernah kulakukan dulu padamu, hum… Naruto?" bisiknya menggoda.

Ditariknya kerah baju Sasuke dan ditatapnya nyalang wajah yang tengah menyeringai di depannya. Iris biru itu memancarkan kekesalan yang kentara, namun wajahnya memerah. Entah karena amarah atau karena malu. Mungkin juga keduanya. Giginya bergemeletuk seiring dengan cengkramannya yang kencang dan juga gemetar.

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku, Teme! Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir!" serunya. "Lagipula… Lagipula… Shikamaru berbeda denganmu yang suka memaksa…" lirihnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Bukankah kau yang memasakan diri, _Dobe_?"

"Apa maksud-"

Sasuke menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada luka di leher Naruto akibat perbuatan Shikamaru tadi. Membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak karenanya.

"Rasa sakit ini… bukankah kenikmatan tersendiri bagimu, Naruto?" seringaian bermain di bibir tipis pemuda stoic itu. "Kau menyukai ini, 'kan?"

"Hen-hentikan…"

"Ya… Kau menyukai kenikmatan yang diakibatkan oleh rasa sakit seperti ini. Dan itu… membangkitkan gairah masokismu yang tersembunyi, Naruto…" desahnya tepat di telinga pemuda pirang di depannya.

Dengan kasar Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda tampan dari klan Uchiha itu mundur beberapa langkah. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang memerah dan nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Iris biru itu juga tak lagi sejernih sebelumnya. Membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk memperlihatkan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau begitu takut kekasihmu mengetahui sisi dirimu yang seperti ini? Karena itukah kau tidak membiarkannya menyentuhmu seperti aku menyentuhmu dulu?"

"Cukup, Sasuke…"

"Atau… kau takut dia tidak bisa memuaskan hasratmu yang sesungguhnya?"

"Hentikan."

"Kalau menurutmu dia terlalu lembut… mungkin aku bisa menggantikannya."

"Sasuke…"

"Tentu kau masih ingat, bukan?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan kembali pada Naruto. "Dengan tubuhmu ini… permainanku yang panas dan begitu menggairahkan hingga hasratmu terpuaskan. Jika kau tidak percaya Shikamaru bisa memberikan kenikmatan yang kau inginkan padamu… kau tahu bahwa aku bisa 'kan?"

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Iris mata itu tertutupi oleh kabut namun juga tampak penuh keraguan yang terpancar darinya. Dan sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar terdengar.

**Brak.**

Mereka menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Membuat iris biru itu terbelalak penuh keterkejutan. Itu…

"Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Wajahnya tampak begitu serius dan Naruto dapat merasakan aura dingin yang keluar darinya. Dia marah. Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran dan wajah yang pucat, Hokage muda itu mencoba untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke dan berusaha untuk mendekati kekasihnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap adegan di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"_De-Dear_… Apa yang…"

Dengan cepat dan kasar Shikamaru meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menatap tajam pada kekasihnya itu. Kilatan berbahaya terpancar dari mata yang kini terasa begitu menyayat dari Shikamaru.

"Jadi, itukah alasanmu tidak boleh menyentuhmu lebih jauh?" geramnya.

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan takut pada kekasihnya yang selama ini selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Tangan Shikamaru yang bebas mencengkram dagu Naruto hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat. Tanpa sadar Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Tatap aku, Naru!" bentaknya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka kembali kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan iris birunya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Naruto memandang sedikit takut pada kekasihnya. Tapi Shikamaru sudah mengetahuinya. Jadi…

"Maafkan aku, _Dear_…" lirihnya. Perlahan dia melepaskan cengkraman Shikamaru padanya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menutup wajahnya dengan poni pirangnya yang sudah cukup panjang. Tangan kanannya mencengkram lengan kirinya erat dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Aku tidak tahu… sejak kapan rasa sakit dan luka yang selama ini kualami… entah karena perlakuan warga desa padaku… atau karena latihan yang kujalani… semuanya berubah menjadi hal yang biasa padaku. Rasa sakit datang, namun hanya sebentar. Hingga…" ucapnya terputus. "Perlahan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan… yang aneh."

Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai mendengar hal itu.

"Aku tahu perasaan ini salah… Tapi… tapi… aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, Shika," lirihnya. "Dan semua itu berlanjut hingga… Sasuke memberikan rasa 'sakit' yang lain."

Pemuda jenius dari klan Nara itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. Dia tidak menyangka akan semua ini. Tentang kekasihnya… pernah bersama dengan Sasuke. Melakukan hubungan seksual yang sampai saat ini tak pernah diberikan Naruto padanya. Kenapa? Memangnya apa yang salah dengannya?

"Aku menolakmu untuk menyentuhku lebih jauh bukan karena hal lain, _Dear_. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas untukmu. Aku… kotor… menjijikkan… dan rendah… aku…" lirihnya dengan suara yang tercekat.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Sasuke, mereka tidak suka Naruto menjelek-jelekkan dirinya seperti itu. Karena dia tidak tahu betapa penting sosoknya bagi dua pemuda jenius dari masing-masing klannya. Walaupun begitu, Shikamaru tetap tidak suka dengan semua ini.

"Kenapa tak kau katakana dengan jujur saja, Naru?" tanya Shikamaru dengan suara yang rendah.

"Apa…"

"Apa kau pikir karena selama ini aku selalu bersikap lembut padamu, aku tidak bisa memuaskan hasratmu yang selama ini kau sembunyikan, _huh_?"

"Shi-shika…"

Kembali Shikamaru mencengkram pergelangan Naruto dan membawa wajahnya mendekat.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum aku benar-benar menyentuhmu, Naru."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, _Dear_…" gugup Naruto.

"Ide bagus. Kita cukup membuktikan siapa yang bisa memuaskan hasrat masokismu 'kan, _Dobe_?" kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru memandang ke arah Sasuke yang perlahan berjalan mendekat pada keduanya. Iris biru Naruto menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apa ini artinya dia harus melayani keduanya di tempat seperti ini? Tanpa sadar hal ini membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Sasuke berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berbagi. Tapi… mengingat kita berdua tidak bisa melepaskan Naruto, dan dia juga tidak bisa memilih dengan pasti, jadi… tak ada salahnya jika kita melakukan ini. Benar 'kan?" ujar Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Sasuke…"

Naruto menatap tak percaya dengan rivalnya yang menyeringai senang. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya hingga bertatapan dengan pemuda jenius itu dengan paksa.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa memilih salah satu di antara kami sekarang juga?"

Naruto tersentak dan dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah menandakan dia ragu. Shikamaru mendecih sebal melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas."

Shikamaru melepaskan cengkramannya pada pemuda pirang itu dan membentuk suatu segel jurus. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan aksi Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba membentuk segel.

"_Kagein : Kagekubishibari no jutsu._"

Seketika bayangan jurus Shikamaru mencengkram Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa bergerak karena terikat dengan jurusnya yang mengelilingi tubuh tan itu. Sedikit lebih Sasuke mendecak kagum melihatnya.

"Permainan menggunakan jurus, ya? Idemu boleh juga."

"_Dear_… Jangan bercanda. Cepat lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruto tak terima dengan perlakuan kekasihnya.

Tak menjawab bentakan kekasihnya, Shikamaru mulai melepaskan jaket Jounin miliknya beserta kaos hitam lengan panjang yang dikenakannya. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang dengan otot yang terbentuk. Naruto yang melihat hal ini menelan ludahnya. Hanya dengan melihat tubuh Shikamaru sudah membuat libidonya perlahan naik untuk membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Kumohon, _Dear_… Jangan lakukan ini padaku… Kau mencintaiku 'kan?" mohonnya dengan suara lirih.

Shikamaru mengecup bibir Naruto lembut dan dilanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang menimbulkan bunyi kecipak begitu jelas. Dipandangnya iris biru itu dengan dalam.

"Ya, Naru. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Karena itulah akan kubuktikan perasaanku padamu saat ini juga."

Dengan lincah tangan-tangan Shikamaru membuka jubah Hokage serta jaket hitam-oranye yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda pirang itu. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Naruto yang gemetaran di setiap dia menyentuhnya.

"Kumohon, _Dear_… Hentikan…" mohon Naruto dengan sangat.

"Kenapa kau memohon untuk menghentikan hal yang kau sukai, _Dobe_? Hmmh…"

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada leher Naruto untuk menghirup aroma _citrus_ yang sudah lama tak dirasakan indera penciumannya. Dikecupnya seluruh permukaan leher tan pemuda pirang itu yang bisa dijangkaunya. Kedua tangan putihnya meraba-raba dada bidang sang Hokage muda membuat si pemilik tubuh mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang –mungkin- tak diinginkannya. Konsentrasi Naruto terasa buyar dan dia tidak fokus pada sekelilingnya. Sehingga tak menyadari ada seekor ular milik Sasuke yang merayap di tubuhnya.

"Uaaakh…" jeritnya ketika dirasakan Sasuke yang menggigit leher sebelah kanan hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah, lalu ular milik Sasuke yang menggigit luka bekas gigitan Shikamaru sebelumnya, serta kedua tangan Sasuke yang mencubit puting Naruto hingga kemerahan.

Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Jadi ini…

"Tidak… Aah… Shika… Jangan lihat…" desahnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani memandang ke arah kekasihnya. "Aku… aku tidak mau kau melihat ekspresiku ini… Tidak… Aku menjijikkan…"

Tak mengindahkan perkataan kekasihnya, Shikamaru tetap memandang Naruto dalam diam. Dia memang terkejut melihat Naruto yang ternyata bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Wajah tannya yang memerah dengan iris biru yang tertutup penuh akan kabut nafsu. Suaranya yang tadi menjerit kesakitan namun juga terdengar seperti erangan nikmat, tak disangkanya Naruto bisa bersuara seseksi itu. Dan… Sasuke sudah pernah melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini? Merepotkan, namun juga sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau kau mengira aku akan seperti yang kau pikirkan, sayangnya… aku tidak seperti itu, Naru," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengecup bibir Naruto singkat.

Pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu berlutut di hadapan Naruto dan dengan perlahan membuka celana yang dikenakan kekasihnya dan melepaskannya begitu saja. Dapat dilihatnya kejantanan pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang sudah setengah menegang. Gemetaran penuh antisipasi dan juga berwarna kemerahan. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat Shikamaru semakin ingin menjamah tubuh kekasihnya ini. Dan tanpa berpikir lebih lama, dia langsung melahap kejantanan pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan rakus. Membuat Naruto mengerang penuh kenikmatan ketika kehangatan menyelimuti alat vitalnya.

"Hn… Ingin langsung ke inti permainan rupanya," gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke mengangkat kaki kiri Naruto dengan tangan kirinya untuk memudahkan Shikamaru melakukan pekerjaannya di bawah sana. Dan dia memanggil ular miliknya yang sebesar pergelangan tangan anak kecil yang cukup panjang lalu memerintahkan ularnya melilit di paha kiri Naruto yang tengah diangkatnya. Sementara Shikamaru melakukan _blow job_, ular Sasuke melakukan penetrasi pada lubang anus Naruto menggunakan ekornya dengan menggoda. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan memainkan puting Naruto dengan kasar.

Semua yang dialami Naruto saat ini rasanya terlalu berlebihan baginya. Membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memperhatikan Shikamaru yang tengah melahap kejantanannya penuh nikmat dengan ekspresi erotis serta desahan-desahan yang tak kunjung berhenti meluncur dari kerongkongannya. Oh astaga… Dia tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Shikamaru dan juga Sasuke menjamah tubuhnya dengan penuh nikmat yang selama ini ditekannya. Ya… dia tidak perduli lagi. Asalkan dia mendapatkan kenikmatan yang diinginkannya, apapun boleh. Tanpa sadar membuatnya menjilat belah bibirnya.

"Oh… _Dear_… Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… Nghh… Cepat masukkan milikmu…" desahnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggoda dan penuh nafsu.

Membuat Shikamaru tercengang sesaat karenanya. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Shikamaru hanya menyeringai. Diturunkannya kaki Naruto dan membiarkan ular panggilannya menghilang. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto sedikit dan membaringkan tubuh sang Hokage di lantai beralaskan jubah serta jaket Naruto yang tadi dikenakannya. Ditariknya kedua kaki Naruto melebar hingga memperlihatkan pemandangan erotis yang selama ini belum pernah dilihat Shikamaru.

"Kali ini aku akan mengalah dan membiarkanmu merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya tubuh si _Dobe_ ini," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ekspresi Naruto seolah menggodanya. Dan dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa lubang anus Naruto yang berkedut itu seperti memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Apakah kini kejeniusannya telah menghilang sehingga pikiran rasionalnya memilih untuk menerima undangan yang memang sengaja diberikan untuknya itu? Dia tidak tahu dan juga tidak mau tahu. Antara sadar atau tidak, tangannya membuka kancing celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak menantang untuk menyambut uluran eksotis yang disuguhkan kekasihnya.

"_Dear_… Ah… Hebat…" desah Naruto menggoda melihat kejantanan kekasihnya yang besar menyamai milik Sasuke yang pernah diingatnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran ketika membayangkan kejantanan besar itu akan memasuki tubuhnya dan menghantamnya dalam kenikmatan yang tak terhingga. Ouh… dia ingin cepat-cepat merasakannya.

"Cepat… masukkan, _Dear_… Aku ingin merasakanmu… Ahngh…" desahnya penuh gairah menggoda.

"Che," dengus Sasuke yang merasa tersaingi dengan ukuran Shikamaru. Dasar.

Shikamaru sudah mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di lubang Naruto dan bersentuhan dengannya. Terdengar desahan erotis dari si pemuda pirang tanpa bisa dicegah. Pemuda jenius itu sudah menekankan kejantanannya yang membuat Naruto tidak sabar menantikannya di dalam tubuhnya namun terhenti oleh gerakan Shikamaru sendiri.

"Aahh… _Dear_… Apa yang kau…"

"Tunggu. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memasukkannya begitu saja?" tanya Shikamaru ragu.

"Shika," geram Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Tch, biar aku yang menuntunmu," dengus Sasuke.

Shikamaru menatap kedua pemuda di depannya secara bergantian.

"Perlahan masukkan kepala kejantananmu."

Entah kenapa Shikamaru yang sebenarnya tidak suka diperintah oleh Sasuke itu malah menurutinya. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan kejantanannya hingga kepalanya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang terus memperhatikan kegiatannya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu dan juga tubuh yang gemetaran. Tanpa sadar Shikamaru juga mendesis nikmat ketika dirinya memasuki tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sekarang, hentakkan pinggulmu sekuat tenaga."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shikamaru langsung mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Uaaaaagghhh…" jerit Naruto sambil mengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Ukh… Na-Naru…" geram Shikamaru menahan nikmat ketika kehangatan menghimpit miliknya. Lorong hangat itu terasa kering dan terlihat darah sedikit keluar dari sana. Dapat dilihatnya ekspresi Naruto yang sangat menggairahkan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga hingga mengeluarkan darah dan juga pandangan matanya yang berkaca-kaca seolah mengatakan untuk meneruskan gerakannya yang terhenti. Shikamaru tidak mengerti, seharusnya kekasihnya ini merasakan sakit. Tapi kenapa ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya…

**Thrust.**

"Haaaaaahhh… Aaah… Ah… Nghh… Shika…"

Mendengar namanya yang dipanggil dalam desahan kekasihnya, Shikamaru semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar. Sudah tak diperdulikannya lagi bagaimana lubang anus milik Naruto yang dipaksanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya yang menggebu. Rasa hangat dan juga nikmat yang menyelubunginya sudah membutakan rasionalnya. Ditambah lagi ekspresi si pirang yang semakin membuatnya bergairah tak bisa ditolaknya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu menyeringai senang.

"Tampaknya kau mulai mengerti bagaimana memuaskan si _Dobe_ ini," komentar Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Naruto dan mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang untuk dimanjakan oleh sang Hokage. "Ayolah, _Dobe_. Berikan aku kenikmatan juga," perintahnya.

Kabut nafsu dan juga libido yang meningkatkan gairah sudah menguasai pikiran Naruto sepenuhnya. Dia tidak perduli lagi siapa pun yang memuaskannya asalkan kenikmatan yang diinginkannya terus menghantam tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Dengan lahap dikulumnya kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah disuguhkan tepat di wajahnya. Dengungan akan erangan serta desahan tertahan karena kejantanan Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Dirasakannya jari-jari tangan Sasuke yang bergerilya di atas dadanya dengan terlatih dan kasar. Tubuhnya terus tersentak penuh nikmat ketika dua titik kenikmatan disentuh dengan tidak lembut. Ini yang diinginkannya. Ini yang selalu dinantikannya. Inilah yang membuatnya menggila dalam kenikmatan penuh dosa yang membuatnya hilang kendali.

Dirasakannya sebuah tangan menggenggam kejantanan Naruto yang sejak tadi dibiarkan. Diliriknya Shikamaru yang tengah menggenggamnya dengan kencang. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah kaki Naruto agar dia semakin mudah menjamah tubuh kekasihnya itu. Dan dia pun semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya di dalam tubuh penuh nikmat itu. Membuat Naruto semakin terhentak keras dan dirasanya kepalanya terasa pening. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan Shikamaru dapat merasakan kejantanan kekasihnya berdenyut di tangannya serta lubang anusnya yang semakin menyempit. Sudah hampir klimaks rupanya. Tapi pemuda jenius itu tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Digenggamnya erat kejantanan Naruto yang sudah meronta untuk dilepaskan hasratnya.

"Mmmhh… Ngghhh…" erangnya tertahan dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih berada di mulutnya.

"Diamlah, _Dobe_! Puaskan aku dulu!" geramnya menahan nikmat sambil memaksa kepala Naruto untuk tetap memanjakan miliknya. Dipilinnya puting Naruto dengan kasar hingga membuat tubuh tan itu mengejang. Merasakan dirinya yang hampir klimaks, Sasuke semakin memaksakan kepala Naruto dan tak berapa lama kemudian hasratnya memuncak dengan dikeluarkannya sperma miliknya yang tertahan sejak tadi menggenangi mulut Naruto dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Haaaahh… Haaahh… Aaahhnghh…" desahan-desahan erotis masih terdengar jelas dari bibir Naruto karena masih harus melayani kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa sambil memperhatikan pasangan di depannya yang masih asyik melakukan seks. Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang semakin ganas menyerang lubang anus Naruto tanpa ampun dan dengan kasar hingga terdengar teriakan seksi dari si pemuda pirang.

Pemuda jenius itu sudah kehilangan kendalinya ketika dilihatnya ekspresi Naruto yang menggairahkan ditambah dengan wajahnya yang bermandikan sperma. Beberapa hentakan kemudian dia mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh kekasihnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam kejantanan Naruto yang juga ingin melepaskan hasratnya. Hampir saja Shikamaru mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dalam sana. Dengan cepat dia mencabut kejantanannya lalu menempelkan dengan kejantanan Naruto yang sudah siap menyemburkan isinya dengan ganas. Dan mereka mengeluarkan benih sperma mereka secara bersamaan dengan dibantu oleh tangan Shikamaru hingga membasahi wajah dan tubuh Naruto sambil melenguh panjang. Membuatnya bermandikan sperma putih yang lengket.

Mereka sama-sama mencari oksigen yang dibutuhkan paru-parunya dengan cepat. Shikamaru duduk di samping Naruto sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya yang juga kelelahan. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya yang dilumuri penuh sperma ke arah Shikamaru dengan seringaian menggoda.

"Yang tadi itu sangat hebat, _Dear_… Haah… hah… Dan rasamu…" desahnya. "Benar-benar menakjubkan," lanjutnya sambil menjilat bibirnya yang berlumuran sperma.

Shikamaru terpaku di tempatnya. Dia memandang kekasihnya yang sangat berbeda. Jadi, inikah sosok yang selama ini ada pada diri Naruto? Tak lama Shikamaru menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hehehehehe…" kekehnya. Membuatnya diperhatikan dengan heran oleh dua pemuda lainnya.

"_Dear_?" panggil Naruto heran.

Shikamaru memandang ke arah Naruto dengan kilatan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Kau tahu, Naru sayang? Aku tidak menyesal mengetahui sisi dirimu yang seperti ini. Karena aku tahu, semua manusia memiliki setan dalam hatinya," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang menurut Naruto tak biasa dan terasa ganjil.

"_Dear_, apa yang-humph…"

Tanpa bicara lagi Shikamaru langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya membuat kejantanan Shikamaru menegang kembali untuk mencari kenikmatan. Perlahan dia menggerakkan pinggulnya di dalam mulut kekasihnya yang memanjakannya dengan lihai. Matanya yang sedikit sipit dan tajam melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memperhatikan mereka dengan seringaiannya. Dan dia mendekati kedua pemuda yang tengah melakukan oral seks itu. Ditempelkannya kejantanannya dengan belahan bokong Naruto dan sukses membuatnya menegang kembali.

"Tampaknya… kau pun tak bisa mengendalikan setan dalam dirimu, _huh_, Shika?" ujar Sasuke sambil menahan nafas sedikit merasakan kenikmatan.

"_Mendokusei_. Mungkin…" sahutnya ambigu.

Perlahan mereka mengembangkan seringaian penuh kelicikan.

Ya, kini Shikamaru menyadari bahwa dalam setiap hati manusia terdapat setan yang berdiam. Namun apakah setan itu akan bangkit atau tidak, itu bergantung pada manusia itu sendiri. Apakah dia ingin membangkitkannya atau tidak. Atau bisa juga dibangkitkan ketika kita bertemu dengan setan lain yang penuh akan hasutan yang menjerumuskan. Dan… apakah setelah itu kita bisa mengendalikan setan yang telah bangkit?

"Entahlah," gumam Shikamaru sambil memandang pada Naruto yang mengulum kejantanannya dengan penuh nikmat.

"Hmphh… Nghhh… Mmhh… Mmmm…"

"Kupikir… Jika setannya seperti kau, aku akan membiarkan diriku semakin terjerumus dalam dosa."

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Shikamaru hanya terkekeh kecil sambil tetap memainkan pinggulnya pada lubang Naruto.

"Kau menyukainya, Naru?"

Dilihatnya tatapan iris biru Naruto yang sudah dipenuhi oleh gairah nafsu birahi kembali. Dan Shikamaru menyeringai.

'_Aku akan membiarkan setan merasukiku jika itu berarti aku akan terus mengikatmu di sisiku.'_

|\_/|  
(^_^)

The End

|\_/|  
(^_^)

|\_/|  
(^_^)

Oke, aku tahu kalo ini cacat. Udah hampir 2 tahun aku ga bikin fanfict. Aku ga keberatan kalo kalian mau ngasih kritikan, concrit, bahkan flame sekali pun. Ini Negara bebas yang demokrasi. Jadi… silahkan review…

**With Evil Smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko**

**Thanks for reading… ^^**


End file.
